


Izuku no Pokemon

by Fallenumber9



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Midoriya Izuku, I failed grade 12 English, I'm going to avoid pairings for now, Mentor Mewtwo, Midoriya Izuku becomes a BAMF, My First Fanfic, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, but expect them sometime in the future, i don't like bullies, lots of plot holes, please go easy on me, please help me, so don't expect me to deal well with Bakugo Katsuki, world ending (Pokemon world)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenumber9/pseuds/Fallenumber9
Summary: The Pokemon world had ended, man nearly wiping out all Pokemonwhile in their new home hearing a cry of desperation not unlike his own Mewtwo goes and investigates.Finding a partner, friend, and student all in one was not what he expected





	1. ends and new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I struggle to write/type the Ideas that go through my head, they move through too fast. As such I apologize for anything that is choppy, poorly written and things that seem to come out of nowhere. Also I will be using things from both the games and shows.  
> Also I could definitely use a beta if this ever takes off

Mewtwo had seen it coming well before the other Pokemon, Legendary or not. The humans were capturing Legendaries and starting to use their powers, and even cloning them, much like he had been. It hadn't taken long to notice it happening frequently, too frequently for Mewtwo to feel comfortable even with the frequent trainers that set them free and destroyed whatever new team had been created. So he made a backup plan. When team Galactic had captured Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf summoning the legendary Giratina from its reverse dimension a deal was made.

Giratina would create a large pocket dimension which Mewtwo could access to place emergency supplies and hide Pokemon in. It took a full year for the dimension to be completed to Mewtwo and Giratina's standards, but it had been well worth it in the end. The two of them had created a landscape Giratina had based on something called Pangea, a huge, singular landscape with all forms of weather and landscape patterns, from icy mountains to warm plains and marshy bogs to dried out desert and everything in-between. Then began Mewtwo's harder task; collecting berries, fruits, poke chow, buildings with both technology like the Pokecenters, and places for ghost type to haunt or to find shelter in, and so much more. 

It had taken him nearly ten years, and almost fifteen legendary Pokemon had been caught between starting to find things for his new home/sanctuary. In that time the groups that had formed were getting bolder and bolder, injuring and even killing more Pokemon.

Then it happened.

They caught Arceus and Mewtwo's mother/clone Mew.

At the same time.

Arceus and Mew, the god of Pokemon and the mother of Pokemon respectively. The results were chaos, the legendary Pokemon couldn't form a coherent group to save them and many were quickly captured. Within a year all but Mewtwo, Giratina, and Rotom were captured and billions of Pokemon were being slaughtered. Mewtwo and Giratina saved as many as they could by bringing them to the new dimension they had created but the loss of life was huge. Two hundred thousand lives saved of the over four billion that was originally alive and on the planet. It reminded Mewtwo of the time he was stuck in the virtual reality, learning to use his powers to become the strongest, most feared Pokemon. The results looked the same, but on a global scale.

It had been a stroke of luck and poor planning on the human teams part, but with the damage done to the population of Pokemon Arceus and Mew had been significantly weakened. so much so that when all the legendary Pokemon came to gather for another power play that would have done more damage to the planet, Rotom, Giratina, and Mewtwo were able to release the others from their electronic imprisonment. Using Rotom's ability to possess anything electronic, all the legendary Pokemon were freed, and angry. Being as they were they only had enough energy to wipe out the teams of humans that had imprisoned them. being told of a place where they could escape to without any humans had them readily and quickly agreeing.

And so our story begins, with a peaceful new boring home in a new dimension.


	2. of meetings and men?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's beginnings and meeting Mewtwo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So getting this idea off the ground is harder than I thought, if anyone is willing to send me a message, I kinda need a sounding board.  
> Also, Grammarly works acceptably with the free stuff but I have like 76 things in this chapter that the free trial I have is not going to correct, so apologies if this seems choppy at some points.

All men are not created equal. 

This was the reality I learned about society at the young age of four. That was the time when the doctor said: "you can't be a hero". That was my first and last setback. With only twenty percent of the population being quirkless and less than one percent in my generation I was a complete anomaly. Both my parents had quirks so why didn't I? A step back in the evolutionary chain the doctor said, but that made no sense. My mother was a fourth generation of quirk users and dad was said to be a sixth in his family which should mean that what happened should have been an impossibility.

**_Flashback_ **

_"There's no denying it, as you can see here there is a second toe joint"_

_Inko Midoriya could practically hear her son's heart breaking, along with his dream of becoming a hero. It had been all he talked about recently, especially after watching the videos of All Might and seeing his friend Bakugou Katsuki unlocking his quirk._

_"is there nothing you can do? And what about his dreams to become a Hero?" She said with a pleading tone._

_"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do, he can't become a hero."_

**_Flashback end_ **

It hadn't stopped there, the school had been alerted to the fact that 'little Izuku' didn't have a quirk and soon said fact spread from teachers to students. Then the taunting began and escalated until it became full-on bullying. From Izuku future hero to Deku the useless waste. It hurt, especially Kacchan and his bullying because I couldn't tell mom about it. Kacchan's mom was my mom's only friend. Even as young as I was I still understood that much, and wouldn't do that to her.

It was three years later that I found what I didn't know I was looking for... or really, he found me.

* * *

 

_**Mewtwo PoV** _

 It had been almost three centuries before I became bored. As an immortal, it becomes almost a meditative state of mind, but there is only so much one can take. After rescuing what was left of the pokemon things had taken a while to stabilize, and for the others to locate somewhere they felt comfortable staying. Many of them showed mental scars from what occurred, showing disdain for humans, and a few who were jumping at shadows amongst other things. A new rule had been made my Arceus and Mew as well after what had happened.

' _You must notify both of us if you see anything that could possibly be a threat to us.'_

Not an incomprehensibly difficult or even offensive thing, if it wasn't for _one_ thing.  _Mother would not leave us alone!_ It was like she couldn't function normally anymore. A helicopter parent as I had heard some of the humans say; before everything went grave. Before the incident, she would check up on us once every two years or so. After the escape, she would pop by almost every day, and ask so many questions. 

' _W_ _hat are you doing here?'_

_'How did you come up with the pocket dimension idea?'_

_'can you show me your next project? You never like to be idle I know that so what are you doing today?'_

and the scoldings

_'you know you really shouldn't have made a deal with Giratina, she's a bad influence. The fallen princess of the void you know.'_

_'you should have told us you were making a secret world where we could retreat to, we would have made escape plans to get here.'_

_'I get that you're a little shy but you should socialize more, learn to interact so people aren't uncomfortable with talking to you.'_

Okay, that last one was more something she had always scolded him for, but he was made in a lab, which means no social skills growing up so that wasn't fair. it had taken nearly half of the first century before she started to relax, coming monthly, then once every six months to finally over the last century coming once a year. He finally had some peace and quiet to meditate in. So what if he almost always had a project going, It was no reason to butt in at every turn, and Giratina was fine company. She had so many ideas because of her ability to look in other dimensions, so she wasn't a bad conversationalist either. He had made friends with some humans too... well at least one human named Ash anyways.

.

.

.

He was rilled up again, time to see if Giratina was doing anything interesting today. Maybe they could brainstorm a new idea to start, they had finally figured out a way to make the dimension they were in a fully separate dimension from the original, so now they don't have to worry about the humans from their world finding them.

* * *

 

When Mewtwo got to the distorted realm, he did not expect Giratina to be sitting and watching what appeared to be a movie of sorts, especially not one as odd as this. It was showing a strange looking human with some form of spikes all over his body, almost like a Ferroseed. he was holding up a bank with what appeared to be a gun and yelling about something called a Quirk.

' _What are you watching Giratina?'_ Mewtwo asked, completely baffled as to what he was seeing

_'T **h** i **s** i **s** a **n** A **l** t **e** r **n** e **t** M **u** l **t** i **v** e **r** s **e** , o **n** e  **w** h **e** r **e** o **n** l **y** t **h** e  **h** u **m** a **n** s **l** i **v** e,  **a** n **d** h **a** v **e** d **e** v **e** l **o** p **e** d  **a**   **s** t **r** a **n** g **e** m **u** t **a** t **i** o **n** t **o** g **i** v **e** t **h** e **m** p **o** w **e** r **s** ' Giratina said in her almost scratchy and haunting voice, which always sounded like hundreds of people whispering at the same time_

_'why observe them?'_

_' **T** w **o** r **e** a **s** o **n** s,_  _ **f** i **r** s **t**_ _b **e** c **a** u **s** es **o** m **e** o **f** t **h** e **q** u **i** r **k** s **w** o **r** r **y**   **m** e, **a** s  **t** h **e** y **m** a **y** b **e** a **b** l **e** t **o** e **n** t **e** r **o** u **r** d **i** m **e** n **s** i **o** n'_

_'something to tell mother later' _ Mewtwo thought with some small amount of worry ' _and possibly a new place to explore '_ _  
_

_'and the other?'_

_' **H** i **m'**_

'He' was a giant of a man appearing to be about eight feet tall and appeared to have knocked the thief out with what he called a 'Texas Smash' without actually hitting the person, just using the shockwave of his punch. "It's okay, why? Because I am here. HAHAHA" 'he' states while locking up the criminal in some handcuffs to be delivered to the police station.

_'Who is he?'_

_' **H** i **s** n **a** m **e** i **s** A **l** l  **M** i **g** h **t** , a **n** d **h** e **r** e **m** i **n** d **s** m **e** o **f** t **h** e **h** u **m** a **n** n **a** m **e** d  **A** s **h'**_

_'I believe I can see why; helping people without asking for anything in return, correct?'_

_' **A** m **o** n **g**  o **t** h **e** r **t** h **i** n **g** s, **y** e **s** '_

_'You said you were worried about these humans, have you told the others?'_

' _ **N** o,  **I** d **i** d  **n** o **t** wantt **o** c **a** u **s** e  **a** p **a** n **i** c_ ** _'_**

_'Mmm... I believe you are right, but here is what I believe should happen. First, we should alert mother and Arceus about a possible problem we are looking into, that doesn't seem like a big one but still has a possible threat, then one of us explores that world *cough ME cough* and sends back regular reports. This way we get a feeling of what these humans are like, what plans are there and possibly create good relations with some of them in case of a need for help'_ Mewtwo said while thinking about getting rid of his boredom for a while, by exploring this new world.

_' **S** u **r** e  **b** u **t** y **o** u **h** a **v** e **t** o **c** o **n** v **i** n **c** e **y** o **u** r **m** o **t** h **e** r.'_

* * *

Convincing Arceus? easy ' _there is a possible threat that Giratina and I are looking into, it currently looks low level, but better safe than sorry'_

Convincing Mew? almost impossible  _'mother we have backup plans in case something happens'_

_'Giratina will be watching me making sure I have an escape route'_

_'no taking a vanguard of five hundred pokemon is a ridiculous idea of a way of introducing ourselves, and we want a slow integration, not a sudden one'_

_'yes I will be safe don't worry I plan to send a report once a month'_

 the argument that finally got to her though?

_'For this to work I will be_ socializing  _while there'_

Apparently, Mew thinks my social skills are actually that bad because she seemed to assume I would be back in less than a month.

.

.

.

Really Mother?

 

And so the portals were set up, monitoring equipment set to go, and one of those infinite space bags that the human adventurers/trainers carried around. Everything in stasis in case I needed it, I still don't know how the humans made these. Nine hundred ninety-nine of each type of berry and herb along with the same for potions, elixirs, burn heals and everything in between. I was one of the lucky pokemon who could use psychic in odd ways, allowing me to use human only items on myself, and others. When everything was set up and ready to go we were stopped... by mother needing to get as many hugs as is possible right before I left. It was sweet honestly, but the absolute wrong time for it to happen. After almost an hour of hugs and good wishes, I was finally off to see the new world. 

I wonder if this is how trainers felt before going on their adventures.

* * *

 

After being dropped off in a forested area about a mile out of a city we had determined was named Musutafu Japan, at around three in the morning, my first thought was to learn how dangerous the average person was, and so after a quick teleportation to the edge of the forest, the passive mind reading began.

.

.

.

After having read minds for roughly two hours, and reading the aura signatures around me, I had made several notes about the humans here. First, most of them had extremely low reserves of aura, usually just enough to live, with a few more who were just above that. Second, most of the population has a quirk, around eighty percent, and that number was rising as the older generations were the ones without quirks. Third and possibly the most important, the heroes here were not like the ones back home or like this All Might character. They quite often would be only in the hero business for personal gain or fame, making them a less trusted resource than he had previously thought. Finally, he had found that some animals could develop quirks too, which meant he could probably fit in enough to not catch attention too much while learning. First things first, clothes are something most humans wear, so well here goes nothing. Using psychic to fashion some leaves and branches together to make some tolerable clothes, I begin my walk into the city.

Not truly knowing of the destiny I had just set in motion.

* * *

 

_**Izuku** _

Izuku Midoriya was having a bad day. Scratch that Izuku was having a bad couple of years. His dreams and hopes had almost been shattered by the doctor, and his mother further cemented that later that day, with her apologies when he asked if he could be a hero. Then with the bullying Kacchan was doing, and the constant trips and adventures that he took, bringing along his friends to explore the forest and sometimes beat him up he was almost ready to break. His hopes were only being kept alive because of the greatest hero of all time; All Might. With the thoughts of being like him someday kept him going strong most of the time, today was not one of those days. Kacchan and the other bullies had decided today that they were going to leave him in an alley. This normally wouldn't have happened but today they had decided to explore the city more rather than the forest they usually went to. Izuku couldn't keep awake properly anymore after Kacchan had hit him in the head with an explosion. It hurt, and he knew he should get out of the alley he was in, but he was just too tired, maybe after a little nap, he would be okay? Yea that sounded good.

The last thing Izuku saw was a strange man appearing out of nowhere right beside him.

* * *

 

Waking up in a hospital was not something Izuku expected. Remembering what had happened before falling unconscious, his eyes shot open and he sat straight up. probably not the best idea ever. The room started to spin and everything was too bright. It smelt like cleaning products and a weird smell he couldn't identify. Looking around himself he saw three curtains, a chair, and a window. he jumped slightly as a nurse opened the curtain.

"How are you young man?" she asked "My name is Nami Sakura and I am a nurse here at Musutafu hospital. Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?"

* * *

 

After calling Inko Midoriya, and getting all the paperwork sorted out and Izuku was tested for any damage, such as concussion (it was a small one, just enough to knock him out) he was declared fit to leave the hospital, but suggested that close watch over him for the next few days. Then came the testimony of what had happened, and asking questions about the person who brought him to the hospital, including things like if he recognized the man, and similar questions like that. Halfway through the interrogation, a commotion occurred outside and they saw a strange looking man or cat type thing. it was being escorted in, without handcuffs or anything restraining it, but a couple of staff were pointing to it, along with all the police surrounding it. After that kerfuffle, they were let out of the station but asked to wait, so that they could meet the man who brought little Izuku to the hospital. After about five minutes the cat person came out again with a dazed-looking police officer.

"Hello ma'am this fellow right here just wanted to make sure your son was alright, after bringing him to the hospital." stated the dazed police officer.

"ahh thank you for making sure my little Izuku was safe. If I may why did you run off so fast after dropping him off here?"

' _I am thankful your son was uninjured, and I had drooped all of my luggage at the end of the alleyway so that I could bring the child to the hospital faster. I had run back as of to avoid my things being stolen'_

"well then thank you very much for your help, and you said luggage? Are you planning to move somewhere in Musutafu?"

_''Yes, I am currently looking for a home base to settle in, before starting to travel around. You wouldn't happen to know a location would you?'_

"Oh, of course, their's an apartment for sale right across from us that recently went up for sale. The price is very good, and it's fairly close to the city center, without being right in the middle of it with all the sounds of traffic going on constantly. Oh where are my manners, I'm Midoriya Inko, and this little ball of sunshine is Midoriya Izuku"

_'A pleasure you may call me Mewtwo Ash, and I would be delighted to see this apartment, my current lodgings are temporary.'_

"of course Mewtwo-san, come it's not too far a walk from here"

At that moment there the course of the world changed drastically.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is mostly a huge info dump, but important facts are hidden in here, and I tried to keep a close estimate to what actually happened in the games/shows. next chapter will be about Izuku meeting Mewtwo, the results of being captured by humans, and the quirklessnes of Izuku with some possible other things.


End file.
